Dimensional Viewing
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Name speaks for itself. But for those of you are not curious enough to start reading for the summary that is on the inside of the first chapter lets just put it plain and simple. Raven is dreaming things that seem way way too real.


Phoenix's Soul: Well this is what we're in for in this story. Raven is having nightmares. But are they just in her head or are they something much more? Stay tuned and find out. And I don't own the Teen Titans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dimensional Viewing

Raven was running down a hall that looked exactly the same as every other hall she had run down in this entire stinking base. A stitch was forming in her side, and her gun began to feel heavy in her arms. She had to find him, she had to find where he was. She came to the door at the far end of the hall and tried to open it.

She cursed finding it locked. With a well placed kick the door flew back banging off the wall from the force of the impact. Raven found someone in this room, but it wasn't who she was looking for. Before her stood a man in a military uniform. He was a member of the military, but not one of her comrades. This man before her was the enemy, one of the ones who had taken "him," she was going to get her answers out of him.

The room was small, the walls had no windows, and the only light came from a flickering light bulb that swung slightly back and forth. The man raised his gun, but Raven was faster than him and swung her rifle knocking the gun from his hands. She then slammed her shoulder into his chest knocking him back into a a chair that was standing just behind him, both the man and the chair fell back slamming into the ground with a loud crack.

"Where is he?" Raven shouted at the man. "Where is he?"

"Who?" the man stammered trying to regain his breath.

"You know who," she shouted kicking him hard. "What have you done with him?

"Look around you," he muttered holding his sides. "What do you think we've done with him, you bitch."

Raven looked around and began to take in more of the room no longer just focusing on the man curled at her feet. The walls and floor of the room seemed to be colored with two this. One appeared to be the original paint and the other looked horribly like………………………………………BLOOD!

Raven took a step back her eyes wide. "No."

"Yes," the man chuckled darkly as he slowly got to his feet still holding the side where Raven had kicked him. "You should have heard his screams."

"LIAR!"

"Am, I?" he asked with a sadistic smile on his lips.

"I'm going to kill you," Raven cried pointing her rifle at him.

"RAVEN!" a voiced shouted from behind her.

Raven turned her head only slightly to see who had shouted her name even though she already knew who it was. Behind her stood the rest of her squad; Richard 'Dick' Grayson a.k.a. Robin, Kori Ander a.k.a. Star, Victor Stone a.k.a. Cy. Star had a shocked look on her face, she was innocent for a soldier. Robin's face was etched with both anger and worry, it was he who had shouted her name.

"Raven, stand down," he commanded as he took a step into the room.

"Wait a second," the man said a hint of glee in his voice. "You wouldn't be the Raven would you?"

"What?" Raven's head whipped around so fast her neck snapped, but she ignored the sudden pain. "What did you say?"

"Raven was a name he screamed particularly loudly whenever the pain got real bad. He used to mutter it in his sleep too."

Raven's eyes bulged and tears began to form in the corners. She pulled out her side arm and pressed it to the man's head between his eyes. "If you killed him I'll kill you right now."

"Oh, we didn't kill him," the man said with still that same sadistic smile. "He was alive at least when we shipped him off the other day."

"Where did you send him."

"Well lets just say," he began his smile disappearing. "Where he's going he'll wish we had killed him."

The man began laughing at the same time Raven's hand began shaking. Then something snapped and there was a loud crack as she pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Raven shouted sitting bolt up right her breathing ragged drenched in a cold sweat.

"Raven," came a soft voice from beside her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Raven stammered trying to calm down. "Just go back to sleep, Beastboy."

"It's not nothing, Raven," Beastboy said sitting up and placing a hand on her shoulder it was soft at first, then became firm when he realized she was shaking. "Raven!"

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream that's all."

"Raven," he said in that voice of his that made her tell him things she didn't want to tell. "What happened in your nightmare that scared you so much?"

"I……" she couldn't find her voice for a moment. "I killed someone."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: What? Raven killed somebody? Hmmm even I didn't see that coming. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
